


Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel slammed into Dean, pushing him against a withering tree. The bark fell off in clumps as Castiel gripped Dean’s coat collar. “You stupid man. Do you not see what I am trying to do?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Castiel slammed into Dean, pushing him against a withering tree. The bark fell off in clumps as Castiel gripped Dean’s coat collar. “You stupid man. Do you not see what I am trying to do?”

Dean shoved back, but Castiel was unyielding. Damn angels. “Yeah, Cas, I get it. And I’m telling you I don’t give a fuck.” Dean growled, fisting his hands into Castiel’s mucky trenchcoat, trying to pull him off.

Cas let go of Dean, and threw his hands up in exasperation. “Why are you so adverse to this? You have a chance to be safe.” Castiel swallowed hard and looked at Dean. “Benny can get you out of here.” His voice had dropped several notches in volume. Dean however, was still raging.

“Fuck Benny! I’m only keeping him around because he knows the way out. You think I like working with some dirty vamp?” 

Castiel remained silent, and Dean barged on.

“I’m happy to just leave the son of a bitch behind, but I can’t. And I can’t leave you behind either, Cas.” Dean’s voice slowed and quieted. “I need you.”

Cas tilted his head, like he was so prone to do, and stared at Dean. “Dean, I do not wish for you to be killed.” Castiel stepped closer to Dean, but only slightly. They were close enough already that when Castiel moved forward, Dean could feel the heat coming off his body.

“Cas, I rather die than leave you behind.” And Dean meant it.

“You are a stupid man.” Castiel murmured. “I am not someone worth dying for.” He looked down at the ground, and tightened his hands in a fist. “I have wronged you greatly, Dean Winchester.”

Dean shifted his head to catch Castiel’s gaze. He lifted his head back up, the angel following his every movement. “I forgive you.” Dean lifted his hands to hold onto the sides of Castiel’s face. Cas snaked a single hand up to touch Dean’s. “I forgive you, Cas. It’s okay.”

“Dean.” It was barely audible, just a tiny whispered, and it was quickly swallowed up by Dean’s lips on Castiel’s. Instead of leaning forward to kiss Cas, Dean had pulled him back so he leaned into Dean against the tree. Castiel’s hand fell from his face, and wrapped behind Dean’s head, trying to catch a grip on Dean’s short dirty hair. He’d only learned so much from the pizza man.

Sweat and grime mixed together as Dean taught Cas how to move his tongue lightly enough so that it was barely felt but still sent a shiver down his spine. Dirty and bloody hands fumbled to slip off the trench coat as Dean felt the scratch of Castiel’s facial hair.

Castiel followed suit and roughly tried to slide Dean’s jacket off, fumbling as it caught on his elbows. He grew frustrated and tried to break the kiss, but Dean pulled him back and let his arms slacken to let the jacket crumple in the tree roots.

Shirts were shed next, and Dean and Cas stood half naked, arms twisting around each other to explore the newly exposed skin. 

Castiel did break away this time, and trailed a hand along Dean’s chest, tracing over his tattoo, and along his abdomen. “You have many scars.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, and lightly interlocking their fingers, placed it on his shoulder, to slot into the fiery red handprint. Dean said nothing, but just looked at Cas, lips parted slightly and flushed red from kissing. 

Castiel felt his breath vanish. Dean’s gaze sent shudders through him, and he felt a deep, overwhelming feeling to make Dean see how perfectly imperfect he was. Castiel tried to get the words out, but they slipped and fumbled on his tongue. “I love you.”

Oh. So that was what the humans meant.

Dean crashed into Castiel like an avalanche, and somewhere among the clash of tongue, teeth, and lips, his own ‘I love you’ slipped out. A desperate, more audible “I need you, Cas” followed.

And Dean did need Cas. Castiel was a solid rock in the middle of a massive ocean. A small beacon of hope, because Dean knew, more than anything, if he was with Castiel, he would be safe. For once, Dean needed to let go, and feel protected instead of the protector.

Dean let his walls break, and as he slipped out of his jeans, and took Cas out of those ridiculous scrubs, everything crashed into him. He and Castiel were kissing, their naked bodies flush against one another, when Castiel felt something salty pass over his lip, tainted with dirt and sweat and blood.

Concerned, he stopped kissing, and looked at Dean. A tiny tear track carved a path through the grime on his face. Silently, Castiel smeared the track, brushing away the already passed tear. He gripped Dean’s face like Dean had earlier. “It’s okay, Dean.” 

Castiel kissed Dean slowly, and as Dean steeled himself up, and built up his walls again, he changed this kiss into something more rapid, more intense and passionate. Deans hand slid down Castiel’s side, and skirted over his hipbone. As it dipped down and followed the line of the bone, Castiel hummed deep in his throat.

He mimicked Dean’s actions and found himself with his hand around Dean, the other pressing into Dean’s shoulder, pinning him against the tree. Dean slid his hand up and down, as he sucked into Castiel’s neck, and Castiel let out more than just a hum. “ _Dean._ ”

Dean smirked through a kiss, but faltered as Cas worked him too. “Damn Cas. You’re better at this than I thought.” And to be honest, Castiel’s technical skills may not have been up to par with Dean’s other encounters, but it was different. Technical skills didn’t matter, as long as as it was him, and Castiel, and nothing else.

They melded into one as Dean showed Cas the proper way to tug and squeeze, and Castiel was definitely a quick learner. It wasn’t long before both were breathing heavily and becoming erratic. Castiel went first, and he fell onto Dean, lightly gasping out his name as his senses came back to him. Dean was louder than Cas, and felt the weight of the angel drag him down the tree a bit as his own feet grew weak underneath him.

They lowered themselves to the ground, and Castiel had taken Dean’s position against the tree, and Dean leaned into him, eyes closed. 

“I missed you.”


End file.
